What comes from scissors, electrical outlets, and a stupid idea
by TF2SAINTX
Summary: A story of yada yada yada, Romance! And yada, ya day, yada, starwars themes! Steritopical I know! Heck it is even stereotypical to say the story is stereotypical, but judging a book by its cover is not needed. The only support I need is from you people so just read the damn thing and enjoy... Or not, whatever.
1. Before the Story

"Well... This is not good." Captive scene slow zoom out inserted here whilst it fades in. "How did I get here you wonder? Well it all started a long time ago. Yeah and I know you here it all the time but... Hell just forget it no time for sentiments here, we have a job to do! Well... After you learn my story."


	2. Not So Scary House Invasion

"Unless someone like you cares an whole awful lot, nothing will get better. It will not."

-The Lorax

(Insert character waking to a beautiful morning cliche)

The sun was shining through the window shades ever so slightly so that they just hit our characters eyes in just the right way to wake him up. our character wakes up slowly and slowly sits up in their bed. They see it is 8:00 on an beautiful Saturday morning. They walk down stairs in their white T-Shirt and Cookie Monster pajama bottoms. Our character immediately heads towards the kitchen where they go towards a cabinet and grabs a bowl for some cereal. They pour their cereal into their bowl and sit down. They eat their cereal and leave their dishes by the sink. 'What a day!' Our character thinks as they go back upstairs to get dressed.

The time is now 8:30 in the morning. Our character is now dressed and ready for the day but for some reason. It had gone dark outside. Knowing better than to go outside they locked the door to their room and hoped whatever going on would pass. But our character couldn't just sit their. They called their parents since they were at work and asked them if it was dark outside where they were. They responded positively. That's when the line went dead and our character heard the door to their house open and close with a *BAM* *THUD.* This scared our character and he decided that out of all places to hide, their closet would be the best.

They shut the door to their closet as they heard a knocking on the door to their room. Knowing not to go check our character stayed where they were. The door was forced open with a sudden *BANG* which scared our character. They hoped that whatever or whoever was in their room would go away and not search the room but of course... They knew that wouldn't happen.

Whatever broke into our characters house started searching our characters room checking everywhere but the closet. The thing that broke into the house realized this and briskly walked towards the closet. As whatever broke into the house reached for the doorknob to the closet our character started to silently panic.

HaHaHa I'm an ass for leaving this cliffhanger but I promise this time it won't be a couple month delay.


	3. Another Cliffhanger Really?

"One does not simply..." - Boromir

As the thing reached for the doorknob, our character was panicking and had one of two choices. To try to make it to the attic or too hide behind their clothes. Our character chose the latter when the door was jerked open.

Our character couldn't see the thing that broke into their house because of its hood. It looked into the closet briefly and shut the door. Our character held his breath until the thing went away to search another room of the house. Then our character sighed.

Since you know nothing of our character yet let me start off that when a man and a woma... Oh you don't want me to go that far back. Fine it wasn't like I was in the storytelling mood anyway.

Anyway, back on track. Our character is a boy and shall be referred to one from now on. he is a 16 year old which kinda leaves little room for opportunity and is cliche but it works from time too time. His name... Well let'a just call him Tim. Anyway back to the story!

He slowly exited his closet and saw that his room was a mess and his door was shut like nothing had ever come into his room. Seeing this as a good time to re-lock his door he did so. Then he proceeded to barricade the door with whatever in his room he could find, even his bed.

Now Tim had seen these kind of things in a horror movie before (no not exactly from a certain movie just from lots of them combined) and knew that staying put usually didn't work out for the protagonist. But thinking back the creature wouldn't recheck his room... would it? That's when he saw the electrical out to the back of his bed ripped off the wall next to a pair of scissors.

Wondering why in the hell the thing that broke into his house needed this was beyond his but he decided to go and pick up those scissors. Boy... Was it a mistake.


End file.
